Mummy: A True Hufflepuff
by BookWorm77071
Summary: Basically a one-shot of how Hannah Abbott copes with her mum's death, I guess. Rated T for death.


**A/N: Hey. This is a short(ish) one-shot that just came to me the other day. It's basically how Mrs. Abbott died. Hannah is the narrator. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was a Hufflepuff, too.<p>

My mother, I mean. She was all the things a Hufflepuff should be and more.

She didn't deserve to die.

Mummy...

And yet, here was her body, lying dead on a bed in St. Mungos. They told me she was killed by a Death Eater, but I didn't listen. I just stared at my mother, her eyes wide, and empty. No more twinkle, no more life. Somewhere far away I wondered if she was happy to see me.

Mummy...

I stared at the motionless body of my mother, tears not even falling from my eyes. A Healer asked me if I wanted to eat, or sit down. I couldn't answer. The Healer was far away, I was far away.

Mummy...

* * *

><p>I blink. Where is my mother? I want her with me.<p>

I hear a loud, piercing scream in all the chaos.

How do I hear it? Everyone is yelling. I can barely make out who's on what side. With a jolt I realize the scream is mine.

"Let me ask you again, Blondie! What. Is. Your. Name!" someone yells at me.

Why is he yelling? What did I do? Why is everyone fighting? What is going on? Where is my mother? Where am I? Who am I?

And suddenly, it all comes back.

He is a Death Eater.

I am defending Hogwarts.

We are in a war.

We are fighting for a better world.

My mother is dead.

Mummy...

Hannah Abbott. My name is Hannah Abbott.

"Hannah Abbott. My name is Hannah Abbott. I am Hannah Abbott."

The Death Eater laughs. Why is he laughing? Can we really find happiness among all the chaos? No. He is laughing at me. At my troubles. At my mum.

"Abbott, you say?"

"Yes," I tell him bravely, "I am Hannah Abbott."

He laughs again. "I had the pleasure of meeting your mum!"

I swallow. I don't know what. Is it fear, or tears?

"I know."

I have caught the Death Eater off guard.

"What?"

"I know you killed her."

He laughs again. Why is he laughing? Does he think murder is funny? Perhaps he does not realize how much pain my family has gone through. No. He realizes, and that is what he thinks is so funny.

"What's your name?"

I have caught him off guard again.

"What?"

"What is your name?" I repeat.

"Thorfinn. Thorfinn Rowle."

Thorfinn is handsome, and would be even more handsome if he did not have a streak of blood on his cheek. He has pale skin, white-blond hair, and light blue eyes.

The same shade as my mother's eyes.

Mummy...

He killed her. He killed her. He murdered my mum. My mum is dead because of him. He deserves to die.

I am shocked at myself. Why do I think this? Am I a bad person now, for wanting him dead?

But I look into the eyes that are the exact same shade as my mums, and I get the answer.

My mum's eyes.

The eyes of my mother.

Mummy...

She didn't deserve to die.

I look into the eyes of my mother. No. My mother's eyes were full of love, and I always found a place to cuddle up inside them.

Here I see hatred. There is no love. And these eyes scare me, I want to run. I want to cuddle up in my bed with my mum.

Mummy...

But my mother is not here. My mother is dead. Suddenly, I am filled with cruelty and coldness and... and another feeling. I don't know what it is.

But now, only one thing matters.

He is laughing at me again. I can catch him off guard. I will.

But this time, I won't do it with a question.

I raise my wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

The jet of red light does the deed. Thorfinn Rowle falls backwards into the lake. I can hear him being devoured by the Giant Squid, who is grabbing many Death Eaters and attempting to drown them.

I recognize the feeling. It is hatred.

He killed my mum. I hate him.

Mummy...

I'm missing my mother now.

Mummy...

My mother didn't deserve to die.

She was a Hufflepuff, you know. My father was a Ravenclaw. My two younger siblings also are.

I am a Hufflepuff, like my mum was.

Mummy...

She was everything a Hufflepuff should be.

Loyal.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ "Mummy!"_

_ "I'm right here, Hannah."_

_ "I had a bad dream."_

_ "I will sit right here with you until the bad dreams go away."_

_ *END*_

Fair.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ "Mummy!"_

_ "Mummy!"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Mummy, tell Hannah it's my turn on the swing!"_

_ "But Mummy, Hailey just had a turn!"_

_ "Girls, relax. Hailey, let Hannah have a turn for five minutes, then you can have one for five minutes."_

_*END*_

Hardworking.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Mummy-"_

"_Not now, Hannah. I have to finish this."_

"_Can I help?"_

"_Sure. Do you think we can build this today?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Alright! Let's do it!"_

_*END*_

I think about the man who just died because of me. Is there someone who will mourn his death, as I mourn my my mum's?

Mummy...

But I know that my mother didn't deserve to die. But this man, he'll just keep killing.

My mother never killed, or was unkind in any way. My mother was the best person in the whole world. My mum was a Hufflepuff, you know. The best of us all.

Mummy...

* * *

><p>That is in the past, now. The war is over. It has been behind me for five years. I am twenty-three now. We all have moved on.<p>

Neville has married Luna. We think she is pregnant, but we aren't sure. We'll wait for them to tell us.

Harry and Ginny have gotten married. They have a little boy, and Ginny is pregnant.

Ron and Hermione are married. Hermione is pregnant.

Justin and Susan have just gotten married.

Dean and Lavender are expecting.

So are Seamus and Parvati.

Lisa and Terry have just gotten engaged.

Ernie and I are expecting.

But now all I can think about is my mother.

Mummy...

I stare at her grave. I know I will name my baby after her.

Emily Anne Macmillan.

But I think about my mum now.

Mummy...

The headstone reads:

Here lies Emily Anne Abbott.

Greatest mother, friend, and wife that ever was.

Below is her birth date and death date.

I raise my wand, and add another line.

The headstone now reads:

Here lies Emily Anne Abbott.

Greatest mother, friend, and wife that ever was.

Here lies Emily Anne Abbott,

A true Hufflepuff.

Mummy...

* * *

><p>I now hold my little baby in my hands. Emily Anne Macmillan.<p>

I stare into her eyes. My mum's eyes.

Mummy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... did you like it? Review, please!**


End file.
